


Phonecall

by bratchet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Already Together, Cellphones, Grinding, Hair touching, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Some Lore I made up, Sorry Hermione, can't keep their hands to themselves, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Hermione calls Harry with wonderful news, but little does she know what's going on at the opposite end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 95





	Phonecall

_ Ring Ring. _

Harry lifted his mobile and the name “Hermione” flashed across the screen. He swiped the green phone icon to the right and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey Harry! I have such amazing news! My parents… I think I found a way to recover their memories!” Hermione exclaimed over the phone.

“Blimey Hermione, that’s great! How?” Harry asked.

“Harry, why are you talking to yourself?” The low voice behind Harry caused him to twist his head towards his boyfriend, Draco. He immediately pointed at the phone in his hand. Draco didn’t know much about Muggle products, so his eyebrow raised in confusion. Harry motioned Draco away so that he could talk to Hermione in peace.

Hermione began speaking, “Well recently I’ve been looking into everything I could possibly find about breaking Memory Charms, and normally extreme torture would suffice, but obviously I can’t do that because they’re my parents. And then I thought back to what you told me about Dumbledore pulling out his memories and basically storing it away for later. So I decided that I should extract my own memories, the one’s with my parents, and place it in a Pensieve, like the one he used.”

Harry nodded at himself as Hermione started rambling on about the specific memories she would choose. He faced the blonde, who was sitting on the ashy wooden stool. Draco was staring at Harry, grimacing at how the other was speaking to someone else when he was in the room. 

Malfoy mumbled, “Bloody talking to yourself when I’m right here.” He crossed his arms.

The black-haired boy covered the speaker part of his phone, and then spoke, “Draco, I’m not talking to myself, I’m literally speaking to Hermione right now.” 

Draco frowned, and spun himself around the chair. He bent his arm on the desk, and rested his cheek on his hand, silently waiting for Harry to finish. Harry grinned at how adorable that was. 

When Hermione finished speaking about the specific memories, Harry got off the bed, and situated himself behind Draco. “So how are you going to get a Pensieve? They’re not exactly common,” Harry said as he played with Draco’s hair. His fingers ran through the smooth platinum blonde strands, gently caressing his scalp. 

Draco leaned back to make eye contact with the playful green eyes, and smiled at the attention he was receiving. He rested his head on Harry’s chest, eyes shutting at the soft touches exploring his hair.

“Well actually, I was hoping McGonagall would let me borrow the school one, and proba…” Hermione’s voice cut off when Harry bent over to see Draco enjoying himself. 

Draco felt a small kiss on the back of his head before the contact broke off. He immediately turned to see why, but was delighted when the boy walked beside him and ultimately positioned himself onto his lap. 

Harry straddled Draco’s thighs and placed kisses all over Draco’s face. First on the forehead, then on his nose, then on his cheeks, and finally on his lips. However, these were quick pecks that Draco was not satisfied with. The blonde reached for Harry’s cheeks and leaned in. 

His attempts were cut short by the assertive finger that Harry wiggled in front of his face. Harry shook his head with a devious tug on his lips. He removed the fingers pressing on his cheeks and leaned into the crook of Draco’s neck. He set light kisses all over before grazing his teeth on the pale skin. 

Draco’s hands laid obediently on Harry’s waist, slightly whimpering at the sudden rough pulling on his neck. When Harry sat back straight, he glanced at the damage he’d done. The little red marks he left all over would surely bruise later. 

Harry’s eyes shifted to the silvery-white eyes that lazily gazed back. He grinned at how sensual Malfoy’s expression already was. Draco’s pink lips slightly parted, breathing in heavily, lingering in an anticipating state. 

Harry smirked, lifting the phone back to his ear, “Do you think McGonagall will let your parents in though?” Draco sulked at the way Harry was making him wait.

Hermione answered, “I mean I’ve never actually seen a parent at Hogwarts, so I’m not sure. But I think McGonagall would understand if I just explained the situation, right?” She paused, “Harry?” Another pause, “Hello, are you there?”

The black-haired boy had already placed the phone face down on the desk behind him. He pulled Draco’s face into a smoldering kiss. His lips moved slowly against the other’s, passionate and lustful. He licked Draco’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. When Harry’s tongue shot inside Draco’s mouth, the latter lowly groaned at the warmth. Their tongues twisted around the other’s, fighting for dominance. 

Harry rolled his hips into Draco’s. Draco placed his hands on Harry’s arse, and pulled towards his body. He moaned at the friction between their already hard cocks, separated by two flimsy trousers.

As Harry continued to sway back and forth, he greedily ripped Draco’s shirt off, hands flying from his boney shoulders to his lean arms. Harry palmed the chest in front of him, squeezing the perky pink buds. He tilted his head back into Draco’s lips.

Draco burned up at the heat of his fingers, and squeezed Harry’s bum. He wanted more. He needed more. But every time he went to unbutton Harry’s trousers, Harry would smack his hand away. This drove Draco mad. He wanted to take out Harry’s cock and stroke it, tease it, lick it. He wanted to feel Harry’s bare arse in his hands, gripping it so tight that it’d leave bruises in the shape of his own fingers. Draco groaned, knowing Harry wasn’t going to allow that to happen. 

Harry grinded into Draco, faster and with more purpose. All of the weight pressing into Draco’s cock made him gasp for air, desperate to release. 

He felt lightheaded when Harry moaned into his ear, "Draco…"

Harry bucked hard against the blonde, exhaling a final breath of ease. It was obvious that the smaller boy had just cum as his movements became slower and lazier. 

Harry straightened his back, and stared at his sexy boyfriend. His appearance was so disgruntled and messy, probably because he wasn’t satisfied yet. He loved seeing Draco like this, desperate and needy. He couldn’t help but want to get off his lap right now, and just leave his half-naked body aching for more. 

However, Harry felt generous. His lips quirked into a gentle smirk before reaching down for Draco’s trousers. He immediately revealed the throbbing cock that was already leaking pre-cum all over Harry’s fingers. 

The black-haired boy could tell that Draco was close, he just needed a little help. His hands gripped the hard length, moving up and down, watching Draco throw his head back in pleasure. 

As he stroked faster, he could hear the blonde’s breaths become quicker and louder. Draco roughly clenched Harry’s waists when he came with a satisfied moan. 

His hips jolted forward each time the white stream gushed out. Draco licked his dry lips as his chin lowered, staring at the mess on Harry's shirt and trousers. He rubbed his burning cheeks as he saw Harry glance between his stained shirt and the exposed cock. Without lifting his head, Harry met the silver eyes, gently tugging his bottom lip. 

Draco felt his chest grow hotter at how innocent, yet dirty Harry looked. The duality made Draco want to do it all over again.

His gaze fell back on Harry. He was breathing heavily, still a bit dizzy. Although he wanted more, Draco had to admit that he was a bit exhausted from that. 

Malfoy gave him a brief chuckle before pulling Harry’s body into a hug. He inhaled the boy’s tee shirt, smelling the salty sweat and traces of sweet treacle tart. He smiled when Harry’s arms folded around the nape of his neck, holding Draco tightly. 

"God, you're so fucking cute," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest, causing the latter to let out a breathy laugh.

Their eyes closed in the silence, peacefully resting until they heard a small muffled sound coming from the desk. Harry’s head spun, forgetting that Hermione was on the other end. He rubbed the back of his neck before saying, “Hermione? You still there?”

“Merlin, Harry! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been asking for you for the last ten minutes. I thought something bad might’ve happened. Are you okay?” Hermione yelled into Harry’s ear.

Harry answered, “Yeah, I’m fine, I just got a little caught up doing something. Did you figure out what spell you were going to use to engrave those memories into your parents?” 

“Yes! Although it’s never really been tested, I’m going to use Ingrediatur Memoriam. I think the moment that they see the memories in the Pensieve, I can use that spell to keep it in their minds as if they’d always had them,” Hermione said.

“That’s wonderful, Hermione. Let me know how that goes then, yeah? I have to go right now, I’m a bit busy with… cleaning up the house,” Harry lied, gently rubbing Malfoy’s earlobe.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know. Good luck with your house, then. Goodbye, Harry,” Hermione said, hanging up before Harry could even respond.

Harry tossed the phone onto the bed, far away from them so that no more distractions could impede their time together. He squeezed Draco’s squishy cheeks and silently gave him one last kiss on the lips before laying his head on the blonde’s shoulders. Harry shut his eyes and traced his finger across Draco’s collarbone. Draco brushed his slender fingers through the black curls. 

They stayed like that for hours before the clock struck 7pm and Draco had to return back home.

“Bye Draco,” Harry sadly said, walking him to the front door. 

“Don't worry. I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry,” Draco responded, kissing the forehead of the other before apparating away.


End file.
